DESCRIPTION: (Verbatim from the Applicant's Abstract) This study will investigate the feasibility of using innovative optical-chip-based sensors to detect truly artifact free EEG signals during functional MRI. The all-optical system represents a paradigm shift in biopotential detection technology. By enabling uninterrupted capture of all of the brain's activity, it combines the high temporal resolution of the EEG signals with the exquisite spatial resolution of the MR images. Because there are no electrical or electronic components inside the magnet room, there is no interference with the RF and magnetic fields of the scanner and no burn risk to the patient. The dry contact "optrodes" require no scalp preparation, or conductive gels, thus setup time is minimal. The light based system is suitable even in high Tesla equipment. Preliminary tests of the optrode sensor in the laboratory demonstrated its ability to measure and transmit EEG signals. Phase I will fabricate and test the MR-compatible EEG optrode system inside and outside the magnet. Results will be analyzed and compared with those of a commercial, electrical-based MR-compatible system. Phase II will optimize the design for a commercial system and initiate partnership plans for Phase III marketing. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE